Shoe soles are already known in which the edges have notches transverse to the longitudinal axis of the shoe, so as to facilitate a relative torsion of the front part of the sole in relation to its rear part. For example, French Patent FR-A-2 553 636 discloses a shoe whose intermediate sole has, along the front portion of its outer edge, notches which house elements made of a material whose hardness exceeds that of the material constituting the intermediate sole layer. This latter arrangement attempts to improve the flexibility and shock-absorption properties obtained in the direction of the stride during walking, running, or jumping. Furthermore, Patent Application FR-A-2 608 387 filed by the Applicant discloses a walking sole for a sport shoe which incorporates notches in the front portion of at least one of the lateral edges of the sole extending along the front area of the sole on which the front part of the wearer's foot gains its support, and these notches, which are filled with a material whose degree of elasticity exceeds that of the material composing the sole itself, delimit transversely flexible tongues.